koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuhide Akechi
Mitsuhide Akechi is one of Nobunaga's trusted vassals who is best known for betraying his lord at Honnōji. His real personality and the reasons behind his betrayal are ambiguous and controversial. The truth is still being debated amongst historians to this day. His famous daughter is Gracia. In Samurai Warriors, his character's age is 25 years old. His height in the series is 175 cm (close to 5'9"). Fans voted him to reach thirteenth place in Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll. His Samurai Warriors counterpart also has two image songs for his character. One is a duet with Nobunaga titled En ~Buka Moyuru~ and the other is a solo song for himself called Gyōkō no Hikari. Role in Games "Mitsuhide, you are clearly capable of more than you realize!" ::―Sima Yi; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Mitsuhide is a venerable general who desires to see a peaceful land. He is Ranmaru's mentor and a vassal of the Saitō family. Losing faith in their current master, both he and his pupil desire to join Nobunaga at Inabayama Castle. Proving their worth through combat, they join the Oda ranks and enter the front lines at Ise-Nagashima. Unprepared for the sheer brutality towards the Ikko Rebels, however, Mitsuhide is devastated by Nobunaga's strategies. Several years later, he betrays Nobunaga at Honnōji in the belief that his actions can rectify the sorrow his lord causes. Knowing that his pupil will stay true to Nobunaga, he tries to avoid fighting Ranmaru if necessary. If Nobunaga escapes his grasp, Mitsuhide will need to retreat to rebuild his forces. Taking Azuchi Castle away by force, the castle's original master soon surrounds the castle grounds. Repelling their invasion, Mitsuhide deems himself to be the only one who can end Nobunaga and therefore pursues the retreating Oda forces at Yamazaki. If Ranmaru has survived their previous encounters, Mitsuhide has the option to convince the youth to believe in him. Otherwise, Mitsuhide strikes Nobunaga down yet spares him due to hearing his pupil's pleas to stop. Claiming Nobunaga's power as his own, he laments that he must do so for the lives lost in his campaign. In the event that Mitsuhide kills Nobunaga at the temple, he swears to create a new land for the people. Ranmaru, spared by his mentor's mercy, angrily vows vengeance for Nobunaga's death. Shortly after, Hideyoshi and the other Oda remnants confronts him. To build the new world he wants, he regrettably slays even the peasants that rise in Nobunaga's name. Eradicating the main armies against him, Mitsuhide nearly becomes ruler of the land. At this moment, Ranmaru suddenly rises in Mino and steals Gifu Castle -the place that started it all- away from him. Wanting to explain himself to his pupil, Mitsuhide hurries inside the castle to try to reason with the youth. The young man can't forgive Mitsuhide's utter betrayal and commences a duel that ends his life. Although a sadden Mitsuhide prepares to join him, he realizes his act would cheat the lives he took. Dropping his sword, he realizes what it means to truly believe in others. Samurai Warriors 2 has Mitsuhide as a rōnin looking to serve a worthy lord who will end the land's wars. After he witnesses Nobunaga's resounding victory at Okehazama, Mitsuhide joins his ranks as a loyal officer and helps the retreat at Kanegasaki. Even so, he often finds himself doubting his lord's methods and tries to vie for an alternative solution. He offers Nagamasa a chance to formerly plead for surrender at Odani Castle but Nagamasa instead commits suicide in front of his brother-in-law. After the battle of Saika village, Mitsuhide realizes that he participated in a massacre and finds himself questioning his desires. Deciding that he would be the one to end the chaos, he leads a revolt at Honnōji and duels Nobunaga in the burning compound. However, he finds himself unable to deal the decisive blow and tearfully states that he still wishes to see the land Nobunaga would create. Seeing their guard down, Magoichi snipes Nobunaga and Mitsuhide is blamed for his lord's death. Bearing the burden of the false claim, he makes a stand at Yamazaki, defeats Hideyoshi's troops, and avenges his lord's death by killing Magoichi. After this battle, Mitsuhide becomes the shogun of Japan and the land is peaceful. In his dream mode, he deals with the Anti-Mitsuhide coalition led by Ieyasu at Anegawa right after the Battle of Yamazaki. His forces include the Date troops, the remaining Uesugi troops, and the Sanada clan. Kotaro also ambushes Mitushide in his goal for chaos. Like his previous story, Mitsuhide begins his career as a wandering rōnin in the third title. He finds himself within the Oda troops, building up in ranks to eventually become a trusted family vassal. Armed with his knowledge of rifles, he helps prepare the formations for Nagashino with the earnest desire to see Nobunaga's vision for the land. Upon learning this, his lord retorts that he isn't needed for such a goal as he merely wants to move the times with his military measures. Instead of assuring him, Nobunaga dares Mitsuhide to bet on whether the land will be peaceful under his control. Thinking that the land is in Nobunaga's palm after their victory, the eastern parts of the land submit and the Oda continue westward to suppress the Saika Renegades and the Mōri. Learning that the enemy is led under the supposedly dead Motonari, Mitsuhide calls upon the aid of his friend, Motochika, for naval support. Once Motochika sails in with his navy from Shikoku, the Oda army has the manpower they need to counter the Mōri fleet at Kizugawaguchi. As a portion of the Saika renegades flail for a surrender, Mitsuhide escorts them towards the Oda forces. Nobunaga notices them yet won't allow mercy. After Kazumasu carries out their swift execution, Mitsuhide is stunned by his master's relentless cruelty yet asserts his belief in Nobunaga. Even so, his heart wavers after they suppress the Saika renegades and continue to fight the Mōri. His lord eventually begins plans to conquer Shikoku as if to taunt Mitsuhide's torn loyalties. Confessing his confusions to Motochika, his friend remarks that he should just do what he believes is just. Ultimately deciding to protect Motochika and the peaceful land he desires, he regretfully leads an army against Nobunaga at Honnōji. While distraught for causing Nobunaga's death, Motochika encourages him to take full responsibility as they face Hideyoshi's army at Yamazaki. Coordinating with his friend, they take out the enemy front line and utilize Motochika's navy to sneak to the front of Hideyoshi's main camp. While Motochika proceeds to deal with the northern Toyotomi troops, he is caught in a trap set by Kanbei. Although Mitsuhide rescues him and wins the battle, the wound Motochika suffers costs him his life. Shocked by the loss, Mitushide renounces his name in grief and hides from the world in secrecy. His disappearance allows Hideyoshi to continue his conquest of the land before he departs from the world. Many years later, Ieyasu calls for his aid against the Western Army. While reminiscing about his past with his guest, Mitsuhide decides to stand once more in battle to repay the debt of the lives lost for the land of peace. Ieyasu accepts his pleas for forgiveness and Mitsuhide joins the Eastern Army at Sekigahara as a mysterious helper. Content to see the land united, Mitushide lays down his arms and stays with Ieyasu. Playing Motochika's shamisen, he wonders what his friend would say about him. Ieyasu complements his meager tune, stating that the instrument must be happy to be with him -an answer that Mitsuhide modestly accepts. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scneario, he accompanies his lord's march against Orochi at Mikatagahara. Evading capture, he stays by Nobunaga's side in Warriors Orochi. He participates in two Gaiden stages to save Ma Chao and the common folk at Kawanakajima and Lu Xun at Xia Pi. Mitsuhide is also one of the generals who participates in the siege of Guan Du as he leads the western battalion south. In the second installment, Mitsuhide and his daughter are captured by Sun Wukong to be taken to Kiyomori. Xing Cai and Ina notice his banners (which are pointed out by a Samurai Warriors Character) as they pass by and decide to help him out. After they break him out, he says he knows nothing of Kiyomori but suspects Sun Wukong does and tries to interrogate him. Following this, he and his daughter agree to help Shu. He assists in the siege on Koshi Castle as one of the strategists and captures a garrison in the south to enable an entrance point for reinforcements. He also notions to capture the cannon fortress in the south to fire at Sun Wukong's base. He shares his dream stage with Yue Ying and Ling Tong as they work together to protect Ieyasu from Masamune's overwhelming army. He has no particular tasks to perform in the battle, but he does inform Ieyasu when to strike against their adversary. Mitsuhide resumes his loyalties to the Oda in Warriors Orochi 3 and patrols the dimensional realm to subjugate the serpent army. He fights against the coalition from the future within Da Ji's past and reports their activities to Nobunaga. As he aids the Oda's defenses at Honnōji, Mitsuhide is trapped within the fire that engulfs the temple. While he hurries to attend to his lord's safety, he inevitably loses his life to the blaze. Sun Jian is aware that the deadly fire started when someone lit the temple's gunpowder supply, something which perks Nō's interest at the coalition's main camp. She remembers that the gunpowder was supposed to fuel a cannon in a previous battle at Jieting. Encouraging the coalition to push the cannon to its limits in the past, the gunpowder supply then ceases to exist in an altered future. When Sun Ce and company defeat him in a fair duel at the temple, they retell their story to him and convince Mitsuhide to join them. He later helps Deng Ai prevent Zhong Hui's allegiance to the serpent forces by invading Luoyang. Pokémon Conquest Mitsuhide serves Nobunaga as one of his top three generals in Pokémon Conquest. He appears to unflinchingly believe in his lord's vision and insists for Oichi to conform to his opinion. Mitsuhide personally visits the protagonist after he/she conquers the majority of Ransei and bluntly discourages the youth from opposing Nobunaga. He is not surprised when the protagonist challenges him personally at Fubuki Castle. When Oichi explains that she sincerely doubts her brother's ambitions for peace, Mitsuhide hesitates to argue against her. He confesses he doesn't know his lord's every thoughts and chooses to ponder his loyalties to Nobunaga after his defeat. Mitsuhide later supports Nobunaga's final battle in the main story mode. His personal episode has Mitsuhide realize that he doesn't agree with Nobunaga's methods since he feels it forcefully divides the hearts of the people and Pokémon living within Ransei. Believing he should save the land for peace, he rebels against Nobunaga. His former master is intrigued by his boldness and answers with a challenge: if Mitsuhide can conquer Ransei and defeat him within three years time, he will consent defeat. Mitsuhide begins his conquest in the northern region of Ransei at Fubuki Castle and has to earn his right to reach Nobunaga's dwellings in the south. Kessen Mitsuhide appears as an allied unit and later becomes the main antagonist (along with Yoshiaki Ashikaga) in Kessen III. He is very skilled with a musket, which easily impresses Nobunaga. Like Samurai Warriors, he is symbolized in some way by a white hawk. He was formerly Kicho's bodyguard until he protested her marriage to Nobunaga. Due to his "insolence" on the manner, he was banished from Mino and left to drift across the land. He joins Nobunaga with plans to crush him from the inside and secretly works with the shogunate to destroy his rival. He frequently requests for Kicho to join him and become his lover, especially when he volunteers to keep an eye on the Tamba Province before Nagashino. During his attack on Honnoji, he personally faces Nobunaga in the burning temple and shoots him with his rifle. He is heartbroken by Kicho's unshaken loyalty to her husband and suffers a stab wound that refuses to heal. Scenes regarding Mitsuhide's viewpoint prior to Honnoji can be seen during the game's second playthrough. Though his assault at Honnoji failed, he gains support from Nobunaga's enemies and the fallen Ashikaga shogun, even though the Miyoshi Trio congratulates him for "killing" Nobunaga. He also gets a formidable foreign ally named Petro, a former acquaintance of Amalia. With his political influence, he declares Nobunaga an enemy of the state and aims to take his life. During the ending, a dying Mitsuhide reveals that he wanted to uphold a promise he made to a young Kicho: he would someday make a land where she wouldn't need to fight. He hears Kicho's voice saying that she understands his intentions and dies with a smile on his face. After his death, Nobunaga entreats a soaring white hawk to fly higher and free in the sky. His gravestone is visited by Yoshino years later. Nobunaga's Ambition Mitsuhide first appears serving the Saito clan. In 1571 he is serving the Oda army. In 1582 he kills Nobunaga and he has his own clan. If he's not killed by another clan Mitsuhide dies of old age. In Nobunaga's Ambition Iron Triangle his death comes at the age of 66 or 67. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya A loyal and dutiful retainer to the Ashikaga shogun, Mitsuhide is introduced in this game when Nobunaga makes plans to head to Kyoto. He thinks for the common people and performs virtuous actions to save them grief. Since he first met Nobunaga, Mitsuhide has argued against all of the daimyo's forceful and bloodthirsty methods. Therefore, when Nobunaga wants him as his vassal, Mitsuhide is initially shocked by the request. Although he tries to implore his lord to reconsider, Yoshiaki allows the transfer and Mitsuhide reluctantly serves the Oda. He is appalled by the seemingly blind loyalty demonstrated by Nobunaga's retainers and frequently tries to suggest peaceful methods. His listener doesn't care for compromise and often yells scathing retorts at him. After failing to convince his lord to abandon his fight with the Mōri, Mitsuhide voices his outright frustration and misgivings with the situation. Ieyasu, who seems sympathetic to his plight, suggests his round-about support for dispatching Nobunaga. Surprised to hear someone who agrees with him, Mitsuhide later acts on his own violations by killing his lord at Honnōji. He is in the midst of pursuing Nagahide Niwa and Nobutaka Oda when Terumoto's army arrives to intercept. Losing ground at Kyoto, Mitsuhide's army retreats to Azuchi Castle in an attempt to regroup with better defenses. Though the position did offer protection, Mitsuhide dies in battle against the Mōri. While preparing to march against Terumoto, Mitsuhide remarks about the strange nature of Ieyasu's sudden flight to Mikawa. Pondering about the recent turn of events, he forms a theory of Ieyasu wishing for him to kill Nobunaga and act as the sacrificial lamb to power. His nearby retainer, Toshimitsu Saitō, states his lord is over thinking everything and asks him to concentrate on the battle before them. Character Information Development Designers for the game made him the "lone wolf" samurai to fit the nature of his unexpected betrayal. His western stylized armor in the first game was to help imply his ties with Nobunaga. They strove to make him appear as a "manly yet sad" character. His unique sword-wielding fighting style was made to be one of his defining traits. These ideas carried into his redesign, but they also wanted to add a touch of inexperience to his character through his new story scenario. Personality Normally collected and witty, Mitsuhide is a modest gentlemen who genuinely cares for the common man. He speaks in a polite manner and tries to practice humility when facing conflicting interests. Hoping to see the end of the wars and cruelty, he desires to someday see his dream become a reality. Striving to protect chivalry at all times, however, he has a nearly black-and-white perception of the world; he is quick to judge others based on their capabilities, actions, and status. If a person acts with what is commonly perceived as lowly or underhanded, he often cuts them down without question. He experiences early doubts and uncertainties for his judgment as the series progresses. Though Mitsuhide eventually becomes self-righteous for his actions, his unpredictable betrayal has him labeled as a traitorous villain by Hideyoshi and others not within his inner circle of allies. Recognizing Nobunaga's might over other leaders in the land, Mitsuhide starts as a sound and devoted vassal to his lord. He genuinely believes in his lord's abilities and vision, thinking that his lord is the true savior of the land. While the depth of his denial is explored in various titles, the final blow to his loyalty usually stems from the heartless slaughtering Nobunaga commences during his campaigns. When Mitsuhide rises against his master, he believes he is saving the people with his actions. His feelings for killing Nobunaga vary with each title, but his newest incarnation is deeply remorseful for causing his master's death. During the first title, he is Ranmaru's mentor and laments facing the youth in battle. He seeks to have his pupil join him, believing that they share similar views of morality and honor. He is also Nō's childhood friend, her connections allowing both he and his pupil to enter the Oda clan. The sequel abandons these ties, but Mitsuhide does respectfully address Nō as "Princess" (姫君, Hime-gimi) again in the newest title. His third incarnation introduces Motochika as his friend, who is described as an irreplaceable supporter in his life. Mitsuhide thinks highly of the shamisen player and is happy with his company, especially when Mitsuhide questions his actions at Honnoji. Though their relationship is vaguely hinted during her debut and in the Warriors Orochi series, he is shown to be a worrying father for Gracia in her newest story. Mitsuhide wants her to wait at their home for him and is surprised by her appearance to the battlefront. He swears to protect her from danger whenever possible and frets if Gracia struggles. If he thinks they are facing a dire situation, he will ask her to forget about him and run to safety. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the kanji for "flash" (閃), the kanji for "punish" (誅), and white feathers in the Samurai Warriors series. In Kessen III, Mitsuhide has the fictional nickname "White Hawk of the Oda". The reference to the bird is either tied to the story of Mitsuhide's alleged rifle expertise or an account of his origins. According to the Minokunio Nikki, Mitsuhide was born at Akechi Castle in modern day Kani, Gifu. After a dispute for the family successor for the castle, Mitsuhide is said to have fled from the area. However, people also argue that he was born and raised at another caste of the same name in modern day Akechi, Gifu. The alternate name to this Akechi Castle is Shirotaka Castle (translated as "white hawk"). Whether he was actually at either castle is still not known, but Mitsuhide being symbolized as a white hawk is a trait found in various fictional mediums. His second weapon -third weapon in the first title and Normal type in the third- is named after a sword said to have been favored by Mitsuhide, Bizen Osafune Chikakage. The blade has an incomplete signature and an unknown history. Stories claim that it was forged by Chikakage, either a disciple or son of the legendary swordsmith, Nagamitsu. It was passed onto one of Mitsuhide's loyal retainers and eventually granted to Mitsuhide when he went to the Shiga District or Shinai. The general's descendants claim to continue passing it down in each generation. Others claim he received the blade as a present from Nobunaga once he became "Akechi Hyuga-no-kami". He did so that his retainer could be figuratively second to him in rank through the swords they wielded. It supposedly was crafted with gold, but it currently doesn't have it. Chikakage's existence, however, isn't throughly recorded to properly verify him so it's questionable if the sword was actually forged with the Bizen Osafune techniques or given to Mitsuhide. His Power and Speed types of the blade are named after yin-yang respectively. Mitsuhide's third weapon -fourth in the first title- is named after Jyuzumaru, one of the five highly regarded swords of Japan. Most people claim that it was forged by Tsunetsugu Ōe during the Heian Period. According to legend, Emperor Go-Toba ordered him to create it. Later, the famous monk, Nichiren, decided to go on a pilgrimage through Minobusan. Fearing for the monk's safety along the mountain road, his followers asked permission to give the sword to Nichiren so he could defend himself. He wouldn't draw the blade, but he did wrap prayer beads (jyuzu) around the hilt and took it with him. Its whereabouts thereafter were unknown for ages although Honkouji claims to keep it. As a side note, Nichiren Buddhism has a long history of being taught and practiced at Honnōji. His fourth weapon -fifth in the first title and Unique in the third- is named after a sword used by Takemikazuchi, a deity in Japanese mythology born from the blood that flew from Kagutsuchi's decapitated head. The sword had the power to purge the poisonous energies plaguing Emperor Jimmu's army and led to a turnaround victory. The sword was said to have been named Futsu-no-mitama. Emperor Jimmu was said to have continued to use it for his establishment of Yamato-no-kuni and drove out the gods who stood against him. Mitsuhide's fifth weapon comes from an alternate legend for Futsu-no-mitama, in which it was a spiritual blade originally named Kunimukeshi-no-Tsurugi and then embodied by the spirit of a deity named Futsushimita-no-Ōkami. His sixth weapon is named "Rasetsu Blade Golden Wolf". Rasetsu is the Japanese name for Rakshasa, a dharmapala found in Buddhism. Like many other Buddhism interpretations in Japan, their portrayal of the entity mimics the teachings from China. Known as one of the twelve heavenly guardians, Rasetsu is commonly portrayed as a muscled, fierce looking man clad in armor. Riding atop a mighty lion with a sword in one hand, he guards the southwestern section of the heavens. He ministers over the powers of destruction and extinction. Although often known to be male, female versions are known to exist. Voice Actors * Michael Gough - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * Kevin Symons - Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends (English-uncredited) * Leroy Simon Bean - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Vic Mignogna - Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Cam Clarke - Kessen III (English-uncredited) * Hikaru Midorikawa - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Kessen III (Japanese) * Masaki Aizawa - Game Nihonshi Kakumeiji ~Oda Nobunaga~ Live Action Performer *AKIRA - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri Quotes *"I refuse to fall here. I will defeat you." *"Defeat was an impossibility from the very beginning." *"Now is the time!" *"You were wrong to oppose me." *"Why do you rush to death?! I suppose it is fate!" *"My ambition will be realized." *"Again, destiny has led us to victory!" *"My blade cleaves the souls of my enemies..." *"A complete victory, if there ever was one..." *"I look forward to the day when we can meet again!" *"With this, I am one step closer to my lord." *"Keep clear!" *"Know your place!" *"My blade is yours." *"The enemy is at Honnoji!" *"An impressive display of skill. This match is yours." *"Chaos itself shall fall before my blade." *"Whenever I look to the moon, I remember the wife I left behind. To assist me in my time of need... She sold the very hair off her beautiful head." :"I, too, owe my wife a great debt, for helping me impress our lord. With the money given to her by her father, she purchased me a magnificent horse." :"For both of us, then... Our wives have made us who we are." ::~~Mitsuhide and Kazutoyo Yamauchi; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"Hey, there. I heard you're quite the marksman. They say you can snipe flying birds right outta the sky. Wanna see who is the better sharpshooter between us?" :"You humble me, good sir, for my skills have been exaggerated. It was by chance that I could hit my targets. I cannot presume to accept your challenge." :"Nuh-uh, I won't take no for an answer. There can only be one good-looking rifleman in this world." ::~~Magoichi and Mitsuhide; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"I hopelessly cannot handle any sort of liquor. Banquets frequently trouble me..." :"Allow me, Toshihisa, to sit beside you. Actually, my older brother, Yoshihisa, is weak to spirits as well. Whenever his vassals offered a toast, I would be the one who would drink his cup for him. If you are truly that squeamish, I will gladly do the same for you." :"...I already feel drunk just by having this conversation." ::~~Mitsuhide and Toshihisa Shimazu; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"Preparations for my brother's reinforcements are complete. We can move the troops at any time." :"I see... It must have been a long trip for you, Lord Chikayasu. You have my thanks." :"None needed. It's my duty to maintain my brother's relations with other people. He is a talented warrior, but his public speaking skills are... lacking." :"Indeed. I think I can relate with your sentiments." :"Oh, do you now? Does Lord Mitsuhide know my brother well?" :"Yes, he is a dear friend to me. I seek to understand him whenever I can." :"(Hmph, what nonsense. As if your measly friendship could ever compare to the bond I share with my older brother...)" :"Lord Chikayasu, is there something you wish to add?" :"No thank you. I'll be taking my leave." ::~~Chikayasu Kōsōkabe and Mitsuhide; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou *"You are a sacrifice that has to be made... For the good of Wu!" :"You bear too much. I will lighten your load for good!" ::~~''Da Qiao and Mitsuhide; Warriors Orochi'' *"I don't want to quit now, but..." :"Find a safe place to hide, and leave the rest to me." ::~~Gracia and Mitsuhide; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Master Zhong Hui, I went too far when I said we were ambitious. Rather, I think we both have a strong, hidden hope. Our desire to try and keep it hidden, maybe that's what drew us together." :"You would call ambition, hope... that's one way of putting it. One I quite like, Mitsuhide." ::~~Mitsuhide Akechi and Zhong Hui; Warriors Orochi 3 *"A woman's charms are like this flower, bound to wither away and die. And yet, how sweet the smell. If only I could believe that this moment was true..." ::~~Mitsuhide's thoughts regarding Kicho; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ),( ): holds his sword upright as he crouches. He will continue to do so until the player either stops pressing or reaches the maximum the limit. Afterwards, he dashes forward. Pressing during his dash will make him perform slashes during his run and will cancel it. : , ,( ),( ),( ): launches with a diagonal cut. If it connects, he dashes forward with another horizontal slash. As he turns behind, he cuts once more and sends a blue wave of energy to his front. : , , ,( ),( ),( ): series of stabs forward. Ends by piercing the ground with his sword, causing a quake. : , , , ,( ),( ),( ): Mitsuhide sheathes his sword before slicing. As his foes fly in the air, he hops into the air to follow them. He lands to perform a twirling slash. : , : plants his sword into the ground, emitting a shockwave. : , : a turning downwards swing. : : crouches and slices with each step forward. In his true musou version, he adds three criss-crossing slashes before finishing. Mounted Moveset : , : harsh swing to his right that launches. : , , : downwards swing that stuns. : , , , : slower swing the sends foes flying. : : Series of slashes to his right. Samurai Warriors 2 Keeps his mounted moveset excluding his horse musou, which changes to a horse stampede. His ground moveset was changed dramatically due to his attack type (Normal). : : Same as before, allowing three additional taps during the sprint before ending. : , : Diagonal cut that launches. : , , : Harsh diagonal slash that starts from right and chops towards the left. : , , , : Sheathes his sword before delivering a horizontal cut. : , , , , : Twirls while hopping into the air, emitting a miniature whirlwind. In Warriors Orochi it becomes a small brief field of wind bursts instead. : , , , , , ,( ),( ),( ): Series of stabs forward. Players can tap ( ) three more times for more stabs. Ends by piercing the ground with his sword, causing a quake. : , , , , , , : Thrusts sword tip forward. If it connects, he hoists his foe off their feet before slicing them two diagonal cuts. : , , , , , , , : Turns his back to his foe as he crouches. Spins as he rises with a hop, cutting foes in a 360 motion. : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) stands upright as he circles his sword to create a full moon. Performs a harsh downward advancing slice in front of him. : : same as before but with a longer reach. In his level 3 version, he is surrounded by a series of rapid blue whirlwinds. :R1 + : An instantaneous slash forward, briefly ghosting an image of himself in its wake. Activates elements. :R1 + : Takes a slow step forward while bracing his hand on his sword's hilt. If he properly counters an enemy attack, Mitsuhide deflects the blow with his sword still in its sheath. While his opponent is still stunned, he unsheathes his sword to slash them back. :Personal Skill : (Pressure) Push back enemies with while guarding. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C9 and Level 3 Musou. His R1 attacks have also changed: : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Mitsuhide leans forward to propel himself. :R1: Hops forward while spinning rapidly, slicing foes to his front. :Direction + R1: A quick slash forward that sends a miniature flashing wave of energy forward. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Mitsuhide sheathes his blade, but keeps his hand on it. After charging for several seconds, he unsheathes the blade with lightning speed, sending a large flat projectile forward. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi Ultimate Musou is now True Musou in Warriors Orochi 3. Gains the following addition. *'R1': Fighting Style Weapons :See also: Mitsuhide Akechi/Weapons Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information Personal Info A man of mystery to this day, Akechi Mitsuhide is a hard man to completely profile. He was said to have been trusted and praised by Nobunaga. Various historical sources suggest that they believed in one another and got along well. Maeda Toshiie, Hashiba Hideyoshi, Sakuma Nobumori and Niwa Nagahide also admired his integrity. Since he governed his provinces fairly, he was said to have been loved by the people for his kindness. A few historical sources state that he was also a noble man of compassion who treated his vassals and countrymen dearly. During one of the many encounters with the Ikko-iki, he held a respectful funeral at Saikyo-ji for the eighteen men he lost. Even after he performed his famous assassination at Honnoji, his men were still genuinely loyal to him and did not betray him in any way. They decided to face death bravely even with their inferior numbers at Yamazaki. When Mitsuhide tried to escape, a few sources record that at least 200 men volunteered to guard him and risked their lives for their lord's safety. The other image of Mitsuhide that is popular in fiction has him as a bitter scoundrel who planned to obtain power. This particular shade of his personality is a probable twist on the generous rewards he received after the Incident of Honnoji. Additionally, he was accused by Nobunaga's other loyal retainers as a heartless betrayer. At one point in his life, he was said to have offered his services to the Mōri clan. Mōri Motonari refused him and supposedly sent him away fearfully with monetary rewards. Motonari said, "Indeed, he is overflowing with bravery and has an intelligent wit. But his countenance is like a sleeping wolf, expressionless and hiding its bones until he decides to act. His quiet state of mind is rather unbecoming." Luís Fróis described him in his notes as "a man who favored deception; favored cruel capital punishment; possesses high endurance; expert at strategy, tactics, and complicated formations; a fierce warrior in battle." Modern historians are currently questioning the neutrality of Fróis' writings since he was a honored friend of Mitsuhide's lord. It is not known when exactly he wrote these notes as it could have been after Nobunaga's death. Nevertheless, these particular descriptions are usually used as a basis for the "villainous" Mitsuhide seen in movies and novels. Mitsuhide was a man of culture who pursued various arts and hobbies. He loved attending to civil affairs and tried as much as possible to honor the departed. He was an avid practitioner of Waka poetry and the Japanese tea ceremony. According to the Akechi Gunki (edited biography from the Edo period), he was also apparently skilled with the matchlock gun. A story states that he only used one bullet to perfectly hit a flying bird from about 45.5 meters away. His skill with the gun is what made daimyo notice him. His other names include Jubei (十兵衛) and Koretafuhyuga no Kami (惟任日向守). Nobunaga was said to have gave him the self-explanatory nickname, Bald Head (キンカ頭, Kinka Atama). He had two wives, one possible concubine, presumably five sons and six known daughters. One of his debatable living descendants is a vocalist. Relations with women Sometime during his time in Mino, Mitsuhide was said to have had good relations with Yamagishi Mitsunobu. It was said that Mitsunobu was actually the younger brother of Mitsuhide's mother. One day, his uncle introduced him to the sixteen-year old maiden, Chigusahime (千草姫). Mitsunobu actually wanted Mitsuhide to inherit the Yamagishi clan but his nephew had no particular interest with the proposal. Chigusahime, though born with enchanting beauty and a charming wit, spent a majority of their engagement being thoroughly ignored by her fiancé. The situation did not improve when Mitsuhide spent more time with his other wife, Hirokohime. As Chigusahime was actually in love with Mitsuhide, there is a story in which she forced him in a room and profusely confessed her feelings for him. Though he rejected her, the two were able to eventually reconcile. While she is considered his first wife, it's unknown if the two actually got married. Hirokohime or Tsumaki Hiroko (妻木煕子) was said to have been Tsumaki Norihiro's daughter, a retainer of the Toki clan. She was engaged to Mitsuhide in 1545 but, since she had scars from smallpox still present on her body, her father was prepared to offer her younger sisters as compensation. However, Mitsuhide refused the offer and gladly took Hirokohime as his wife. Mitsuhide treasured her and is famous for claiming that he needed no concubines with Hirokohime beside him. She valued him in turn and it is generally accepted that they had a harmonious relationship. When Mitsuhide had to start over once they lost their home, she was said to have shaved her black hair in order to restore his name in the court. They had one known child together, Akechi Tama. Though he constantly tried to nurse her back to health, one story of her death states that she passed away due to illness during Mitsuhide's lifetime. Others state that she died in 1582 at Sakamoto Castle or that she survived at least until the Battle of Sekigahara took place. As for whether or not he actually had concubines, the idea is certainly debated. Speculators suggest that he could have had at least one concubine before meeting Hirokohime since he had a relatively large amount of children. He was said to have had Fushiyahime as his concubine, but this story was spread during the Edo period. Fushiyahime is also said to actually be his daughter with no romantic relations attached yet the truth behind either statements is still unknown. His other rumored concubines -as well as Chigusahime- are also speculated to be his honored yet not romantically involved sisters, daughters or cousins with different names. Early Life Details regarding early points of Mitsuhide's life remain relatively unclear. According to the Akechi Gunki, he was a descendant of the Seiwa Genji and was Akechi Mitsutsuna's son, who was a vassal of Saitō Dōsan. Ryōtarō Shiba's novel, Kunitori Monogatari, states that his childhood name was Momomaru (桃丸) but there are no known historical sources that actually record it. It's believed he originated from Gifu province yet there are three different sectors that are generally named. He either originated from Akechi Castle in Kani, Miyama in Yamagata, or the Akechi Castle in Akechi city. Mitsuhide was said to have been childhood friends or cousins with Nōhime but this story's legitimacy is highly debated. In spite of the unknown areas of his youth, it's commonly believed that he belonged to the governor of Mino Province, the Toki clan, and served Saitō Dōsan. When Saitō Yoshitatsu fought with his father in 1556, Mitsuhide allied with Dōsan. However, Yoshitatsu attacked Akechi castle and scattered Mitsuhide's family. Since his mother fled to depend on the Wakasa-Takeda clan, Mitsuhide served another clan. These candidates range from the Asakura clan, Ashikaga Yoshiteru (or at least a man with the Akechi name and originated from Mino did), the Imagawa clan or the Mōri clan. The Nobunaga Gōki wrote that he could have fabricated his origins and presented himself favorably to the court instead. After Ashikaga Yoshiaki fled from Takeda Yoshizumi to the Asakura clan in Echizen Province, Mitsuhide met with the fleeing shogun sometime in 1568. Since Asakura Yoshikage's mother was from the Wakasa-Takeda clan and Mitsuhide's mother attended to Takeda Yoshizumi's younger sisters, Yoshiaki ordered for Yoshikage to be his official protector. Yoshikage would not agree to rescue the shogun so Yoshiaki appealed to Mitsuhide directly. In order to return to the capital, Mitsuhide negotiated with Yoshiaki and agreed to guide him to another possible candidate, Oda Nobunaga. Serving Nobunaga After they arrived in Nobunaga's care, Mitsuhide switched his allegiances to the Oda clan. He either was convinced by Yoshiaki to do so or left on his own accord. He was apparently one of the generals who guarded Nobunaga's disastrous escape from Kanegasaki. In 1571, Mitsuhide was believed to have participated in Nobunaga's campaign to burn Mount Hiei. To prepare for the event, Mitsuhide previously talked to the kokujin, Wada Hidejun, and formerly addressed that the man was convinced to join Nobunaga's army. Wada gave Mitsuhide ammunition, troop supplies, and exchanged hostages at Ogoto Castle. This route helped the Oda army's march towards Enryaku-ji. Since he was somewhat farther away than other generals, it is speculated that he did not participate in the actual massacre at the temple. However, he did partake in a secondary follow up conflict, the Miyake-Kanemori battle, in which he defeated Kanamori Nagachika's troops with Oda cavalry and burned down a Buddhist temple in Ōmi Province. For his services, he was one of the five generals who earned immense praise and was rewarded the Shiga District (which was approximately worth 50,000 koku). Promoted to being a higher ranked lord, he designed and built Sakamoto Castle. He was given a government post in Hyūga Province during 1575. At his new post, he defended Kuroi Castle from the invading Akai clan. During the first battle, Nobunaga's main unit was fighting with other rebels so Mitsuhide was given no reinforcements against Akai Naomasa's army from Tamba Province and suffered defeat. Nobunaga was impressed by Naomasa's valor but worried that the cunning general would pose a threat in the future. His plans for the Akai were put on hold due to Matsunaga Hisahide's betrayal. With Hosokawa Fujitaka and Tsutsui Junkei, Mitsuhide was scheduled to take part in the Siege of Shigisan in 1577. They were able to march ahead of the Oda main army by passing through Hōryū-ji. Settling in a mountain castle, the main army used it as one of their bases for the siege. In 1578, when Araki Murashige rebelled, Mitsuhide was one of the three generals sent to investigate Arioka Castle. He was supposedly chosen due to ties of kinship, as one of his daughters was married to Murashige's son, Muratsugu. His messenger was willingly accepted and Muratsugu agreed to send his mother as a peaceful hostage to Azuchi Castle. Apparently, she was sent to wait for a time at Ibaraki Castle, but the Dateiriki-Sakyo no Sukenyūdō Ryūsaki records that the real reason for the hostage transfer was to force the woman to commit seppuku. Regardless of the circumstances and the possible defiance displayed by Muratsugu's mother, Mitsuhide's daughter was returned to him. He was one of the generals who participated in the November battle at Ibaraki Castle but he suffered defeat from the Araki army. After Matsunaga and Araki's respective downfalls, Mitsuhide and Fujitaka were ordered to retake Kuroi Castle in 1579. Amassing an army of 10,000 with four other reinforcements, they succeeded and fortified their position once more in Tamba Province. He was rewarded with territory that gave him a total of 340,000 koku and restored Fukuchiyama Castle, Kameyama Castle and Shūzan Castle. With easy access to Tōkaidō and San'indō, Mitsuhide was granted an important position in the central part of the main island. Incident at Honnōji Mitsuhide was ordered to entertain Tokugawa Ieyasu at Azuchi Castle on April 8th and 10th in 1582. Ieyasu was being rewarded for his part to subjugate the Takeda clan. On June 6, however, Hideyoshi requested reinforcements to help subjugate the Mōri clan so Mitsuhide was pardoned from his duties to prepare for battle. He retired to Sakamoto Castle and properly equipped his men at Kameyama Castle on June 17. Two or three days later, he wrote his infamous renga poem entailing his ambitions at the shrine, Atago-goken Hakuin, in honor of the Sangoku-shingō and shugendō faith. It was literally written as "The time is now. The fifth month when the rain falls." Another interpretation of the same poem is "Toki shall now rule the realm under the sky." On June 19, Nobunaga inspected the reinforcements for Hideyoshi's troops and retired back to Kyoto at Honnō-ji. The same day, his eldest son, Nobutada, settled at Myokaku-ji. While Nobunaga spent the following day conducting a tea ceremony, Mitsuhide had gathered an army of approximately 13,000 people to join his cause and marched from Kameyama Castle during sunset. Before the dawn of June 21, Mitsuhide was said to have yelled, "The enemy is at Honnō-ji!" His army surrounded Nobunaga's position by sunrise and they eventually set the shrine on flames. Nobunaga's body was not found, but Mitsuhide immediately turned his attention to Nobutada. Slaying one of Nobutada's guards, Murai Sadakatsu, he chased Nobunaga's son to Nijō Castle. One of Mitsuhide's generals, Ise Sadaoki, won great fame for causing Nobutada's downfall. Reasons for Betrayal No one knows exactly why Mitsuhide went against his lord, but here is a short list of the many argued theories for the coup d'état. *Ambition - Mitsuhide wanted the land for himself and did not want to be under anyone's authority. A variation adds that he was too impatient to wait for a promotion and killed Nobunaga to get ahead. *Held a grudge - here are some of the popular clauses for this one. **When Ieyasu complained about the food he was served during his stay at Azuchi Castle, Nobunaga ruthlessly threw Mitsuhide's priceless dinnerware into the garden pond. **During the battle at Yagami Castle in 1575, Mitsuhide let his mother die for Nobunaga's cause. **When the Oda first won victory during the subjugation of the Takeda, Mitsuhide praised his colleagues at a banquet. Nobunaga considered his comment superficial and kicked him. **In the Kawasumi Taikōki, Kobayakawa Takakage supposedly said that Mitsuhide did not easily forgive people and was the type to hold grudges. *Nobunaga asked him - trusting Mitsuhide to cut him down if he got too ruthless, this legend states that Mitsuhide was only fulfilling an oath he previously made with his lord. *Shikoku relations - during the 1581~1582 campaign to subjugate Shikoku, Chōsokabe Motochika allegedly befriended Mitsuhide's vassal, Saitō Toshimitsu. The trio planned to work together to reclaim the Shikoku territory with Mitsuhide asked to kill Motochika's antagonist from afar, Nobunaga. *Tricked by Hosokawa Fujitaka - Fujitaka was said to have promised to aid Mitsuhide but was really reporting the betrayer's plot to Hideyoshi (although they arrived too late to save Nobunaga as they planned). *For the Jesuits - advocated by historian, Tachibana Kyoko. She reasons that it was a scheme to allow the Jesuits to gain independence as Nobuanga reportedly used them as puppet leaders for his own "demonic" influence. In her theory, their final goal was to ask aid from the Ming Dynasty and create their own military power. Other theories state that he was either asked or influenced by Mōri Terumoto, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Ashikaga Yoshiaki, Nōhime, the Shimazu clan or Emperor Ōgimachi. Battle of Yamazaki With Kyoto suppressed and some of the castles surrounding the region under his command, Mitsuhide sent an open plea for other feudal lords to join him. However, he failed to gain more supporters and was confronted by Hideyoshi's larger army by June 29th. Mitsuhide strategically relocated to Yamazaki in an effort to better his chances for defense. Two days later, both armies prepared for a large siege and fought on July 2. The Akechi troops used excellent arquebus tactics to drive their foes back, but the situation looked grim when the siege lengthened and their numbers waned. Seeing the battle turn against them, Mitsuhide ordered a retreat for Shōryūji Castle. He broke through enemy lines and a handful of his soldiers were able to escape. While en route to Sakamoto Castle, he barely managed to fight off headhunters from Kyoto. Exhausted, he was said to have committed suicide by his own blade soon after. Another story states that he hid from his pursuers but was found by the farmer samurai headhunter, Nakamura Chōbei, who stabbed him to death with a bamboo spear. His body was said to have been found when it was grossly decayed by the intense summer heat. Hideyoshi's vassal, Mizō Shigemoto, reported that there was no head and that a bamboo spear was plunged into the corpse's neck. His head was said to have been seen rotting in three separate locations but each place reported that it was heavily disfigured. Since the recovered corpse was hard to properly identify, there has been some speculation that Mitsuhide actually survived Yamazaki. The most popular legend is that Mitsuhide assumed identity of the priest advisor with mysterious origins, Tenkai. There are many interesting conjectures that suggest that this may be true (such as Tenkai claiming that he felt attached to the Akechi name and both men being the supposed basis for Kagome Kagome) but, so far, this theory presents too many radical contradictions to be accepted as fact and is only true in fiction. Gallery Mitsunari-sw.jpg|Mitsuhide's artwork in Samurai Warriors Mitsuhide_Akechi.jpg|Samurai Warriors render Image:Mitsuhide-altsw.jpg|Mitsuhide's alternate outfit SW2_Mitsuhide_Akechi.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 render Mitsuhide-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render File:Mitsuhide-pokenobu.jpg|Pokémon Conquest artwork Mitsuhide2-pokenobu.jpg|Bushou outfit Mitsuhide-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Mitsuhide-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III render Mitsuhide-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait Mitsuhide-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Akechi Misuhuide in Nobunyaga no Yabou Mitsuhide2-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Misuhuide after Honnōji Chikainosanyaprofile-mitsuhide.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portrait Mitsuhide-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Rosalia de Catargena acts as the Mitsuhide of the cast. Her full name is "Akechi Rosalia Mitsuhide". *Osamu Saegusa, the director of Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd, cosplayed as the Samurai Warriors Mitsuhide in the limited seating Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Experience Conference. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters